Snapshots of our Lives
by Phoenix2312
Summary: A set of short glimpses into the lives of Jack, Emma and Izzy as they learn to navigate their relationship, face challenges, find joy and make a life together. Set after the season two finale, will progress from there. Each snapshot will be between 500 and 1000 words, updates weekly. Enjoy!
1. The New Job

"Emma! We're so glad you've decided to take us up on our offer. I know you'll be a great addition to the team." Mr. Reynolds says as he shakes her hand.

They're standing in his office at the design firm in Seattle, Emma can't believe she's doing this.

"Come, sit down, we have a few details to hash out before you sign the contract."

Emma just nods and takes a seat at his desk, swallowing hard.

Mr. Reynolds starts to go over the fine print and details of what her contract will entail. It's everything she hopes it will be, and so much more.

This firm is the real deal, the big league and they want her, and as a partner no less!

However, the longer he talks, the further her mind drifts. No matter how badly she wants this job, Jack and Izzy are at the forefront of her mind. She knows they're going to be super upset at her for missing the baby appointment.

This sends her brain on a downhill spiral as she revisits all of her reservations about bringing a baby into their very new relationship. Not to mention the fact that Jack has a new job, Izzy's still in school, they're planning to put the house on the market AND move into a new place.

A baby just doesn't fit in with that right now. She can't understand why they can't see that.

Of course, her taking a job in Seattle isn't going to help the matter any. But she desperately wants this job...

...AND she desperately loves Izzy and Jack.

Her head and heart can't seem to reconcile the two facts and agree on the best course of action.

Which gets her absolutely nowhere.

"So Emma, let's talk about your current housing situation…"

This pulls her out of her reverie, and she looks across the desk at him sheepishly.

"Well, my family and I still live in Portland, and due to school and careers, they aren't able to relocate."

She can see his face fall a little at the news so she rushes on.

"Mr. Reynolds, I would really like to accept your offer. I want this job. But I'm just not sure how to work it out with my family situation… I guess I hoped that if I came to this interview some miraculous thing would happen and allow me to accept without having to leave my family."

He looks at her with kind, sympathetic eyes.

"Not to worry Emma, if you're family needs to stay in Portland, perhaps we can work out an arrangement of sorts. We are determined to have you as part of our company and don't mind working to accommodate your needs."

Emma can feel her spirits lift, maybe it's possible after all.

"I have two things to offer you. First, you could alternate weeks working here and working from home. Or we could have you work 3 days here and 2 from home each week. Either way we will provide you with a place to stay here in Seattle so you won't be making that 4 hour commute each day."

Emma lets her brain process the information. Both options have their drawbacks, but either would be doable. Maybe she can have her new job and keep both of her loves.

"Wow! I don't know what to say Mr. Reynolds! Thank you! I'll talk it over with my partners and let you know by the end of the week if that works for you?"

Mr. Reynolds just nods approvingly.

"Perfect! We'll finalize the details and you can sign the contract then."

He stands up and she does the same.

"I look forward to having you as you as part of the team!"

With a handshake to seal the deal, Emma heads back to her hotel to gather up her things.

When she leaves Seattle it's with a hopefully heart. She's got a new job, and a new plan.


	2. Coming Home

When the cab drops Emma off at the front door of suburbia, she can't help feeling a bit nervous.

It's been 48 hours since she's seen Izzy or Jack. 48 hours since she stood them up for the baby doctor and flown on a private jet to Seattle.

Suitcase in hand, she makes her way up the front steps. Fumbling in her pocket for her keys, she stops at the door.

Instead of pulling out the key she lets it fall back into her pocket. Taking a deep breath, she rings the doorbell.

A few moments later it swings open to reveal Izzy, wearing denim shorts and a tank top, curls pulled back in a messy ponytail.

Emma's heart flutters. She is so in love with this beautiful girl that it's almost overwhelming.

"Hi."

Emma looks down at the ground as she says it, trying to hide the emotion in her eyes.

"Hi."

Silence hangs in the air between them.

"Can I come in?"

Emma can feel Izzy's eyes studying her.

"You live here Em, you don't need permission."

Stepping out of the doorway, Izzy makes room for Emma to enter the house. She does so gingerly, like one wrong step will set off a minefield. One wrong move and her relationship will implode. That's how it feels anyways.

After setting her suitcase down she turns back around to face the younger girl, who is, surprising close to her.

Emma's eyes meet Izzy's. Those doe eyes, big and impossibly dark, Emma wants to drown in them.

"Iz, I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for just leaving and not telling you, for missing the appointment, for not calling. I, just, I didn't know how to tell you that I wanted that job in Seattle. I love you Iz, and I still want this, all of this. I just want that job too."

Before Emma can say anything else Izzy's arms are around her neck, soft lips pressed to her own. The taller woman slides her arms around a slender waist pulling their bodies closer as the kiss deepens.

It's hot and possessive. Izzy dominates Emma's mouth with her own, and the blonde lets her. Let's Izzy consume her, own her.

When they're both breathless they break apart, foreheads resting together.

They stay like that for several minutes as they catch their breath.

Eventually Izzy breaks the silence, and her voice, in contrast to her kisses, is soft.

"I love you too Em. So fucking much."

Emma smiles at this and kisses Izzy's nose before pulling back.

"Where's Jack? I have something to tell you but I want to do it together"

"He took the tiny stink bomb for a walk, he should be back soon."

Emma just nods.

She doesn't move her gaze from Izzy though. She's still amazed that this beautiful women wants this, wants to be with her and Jack and share this crazy ride.

Izzy notices her staring.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Emma just chuckles.

"I just love you. That's all."

Izzy's smile is more brilliant than the sun.

Half an hour later Jack comes home. He doesn't say anything, just crosses the space separating them and takes Emma into his arms.

They embrace for a long time before pulling away, Izzy smiling at them from the kitchen table.

Emma kisses Jack lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry for leaving the way I did."

He kisses her.

"And I'm sorry if you felt pushed into the baby thing, and for making you feel like you couldn't take the job in Seattle."

Emma kisses him again.

"About that… Go sit with Iz, I have something to tell you."

She proceeds to tell them about her meeting with Mr. Reynolds, and his offer for her to work part time at the firm and part time from home. She tells them about the apartment, about being asked to be a partner at the firm, all of it.

They're happy for her.

Izzy nearly jumps out of her seat with excitement, and Jack offers her a whole host of compliments.

"So you're not mad I took the job?"

"Of course not Em, it will take some getting used to if you aren't home all the time, but we have a lot of other things changing right now too, we'll work it out." Jack says with a smile.

"As long as you're happy baby, that's all that matters, we'll figure out the rest together." Izzy adds.

Damn, she really loves these two ridiculous idiots.

They spend the rest of the night as a tangle of arms and legs, of sweat stained skin, languid kisses, breathy gasps, moans of pleasure and most of all declarations of love.

Emma thinks that maybe being away part of the time might be a good thing, especially if coming home always feels like this.


	3. Emma's Apartment

After talking things over with Jack and Izzy, Emma's decided that she'll work three days from Seattle and two in Portland. This way she'll still be at home four days out of the week.

Once it's decided she calls Mr. Reynolds, who is overjoyed with her decision and insists that her and her family come to Seattle the following weekend to see the apartment he's gotten for her and to finalise the contract.

Now, with Izzy behind the wheel and Jack in the back seat, they've almost made it to Seattle.

Emma is so nervous.

She's nervous about the apartment, but more than anything she's nervous about how Mr. Reynolds will react when he realises her 'family' consists of her husband and their girlfriend. She hadn't exactly hidden the fact, but she hadn't fully disclosed it either.

Jack, who's sitting in the middle of the back seat, leans forwards and kisses her on the cheek.

"Stop worrying. Seriously I can feel your tension from here!" He teases with a half-hearted chuckle.

"Yeah Em, it will be fine. From what you've told us it sounds like this Reynolds guy is so happy to have you working with him that you could literally say you're a serial killer and he wouldn't care." Izzy adds helpfully.

Sighing, Emma closes her eyes and tries to let go of her nerves.

She only opens them again when she feels a small hand reach over and squeeze her thigh.

"We're here monkey. You ready?"

Emma opens her eyes and immediately locks them with Izzy, and then Jack.

"Ready."

As it turns out, Izzy was right. Mr. Reynolds doesn't so much as bat an eyelash when she introduces both Izzy and Jack as her significant others. He shakes Jack's hand, kisses the back of Izzy's and tells them how lucky they are to have such a wonderful woman like Emma in their lives.

Emma turns bright red at this, but the others just smile and energetically agree.

Mr. Reynolds takes them in the company limo to Emma's new flat, which is less than a mile from the office.

When they pull up to the building, all three of them stare out the window wide-eyed at the luxury apartment complex.

"Come on, stop gaping, let's go inside, that's where the real magic is." Their host adds with a chuckle.

They hurry to follow him up to the front entrance of the building. For a big, 60-something man he moves with surprising speed.

The lobby is even more impressive than the exterior. There's a door attendant, and a receptionist counter. It feels more like a hotel than an apartment complex.

"Silvia dear, I've brought the Trakarsky's to see Emma's new apartment, be a doll and fetch me the keys."

The women behind the counter smiles and fetches a set of keys.

The apartment is on the 5th floor of the building near the very end of the left side corridor. With a grand flourish Mr. Reynolds unlocks the door and flings it open.

He gestures for Emma to go inside, followed by Izzy and Jack.

Emma's first thought is _holy shit, this place is amazing._

The apartment is quite large for a one bedroom, with a spacious, open floorplan. On the right side of the entrance is a sleek, modern kitchen with stainless steel appliances and white marble counter tops. A breakfast bar with bar stools separates the kitchen from the main room. On the left side a large closet with a floor to ceiling mirror on its sliding door.

Walking farther inside Emma stares at the main room with it's gorgeous full panel windows affording a stunning view of the city. The area has two grey canvas sofas with black leather bases, a large entertainment centre, a leather recliner and the most gorgeous red and grey rug Emma's ever seen.

The décor is modern and chic, very tasteful, not that she expects any less.

She turns around to say something to Jack and Izzy, but they've disappeared into the next room which turns out to be a large bedroom, with a master en-suite washroom and doors that open out onto a small patio.

It's amazing.

Mr. Reynolds smiles at her from ear to ear.

"So Emma, what do you think?"

"I think you've out done yourself Mr. Reynolds, I haven't even started yet and you've already got me incredibly spoiled. I'm so lucky."

"On the contrary! It is I who is the lucky one Mrs. Trakarsky, I'm so glad to have you as a partner at the firm. Speaking of which, shall we head back to the office to finish up the paperwork? I can have the driver drop you back off here when we're finished so you can start getting settled in."

Jack and Izzy stay behind at the apartment while Emma goes to sign the paperwork. When she arrives later that evening she finds her lovers waiting with a (few) large bottles of champagne, a bouquet of red roses, chocolate covered strawberries… and of course pizza with ranch.

After dinner, they proceed to christen every surface of the new apartment. Emma couldn't be happier.


End file.
